


Sleeping in

by Gbookworm1737



Series: The tale of our lives [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gbookworm1737/pseuds/Gbookworm1737
Summary: “Sorry I woke you.” Tony whispered.“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout doll. Especially when I get to wake up to you every mornin’.” Tony groaned, and Bucky chuckled, knowing full well how much his mate despised how corny his words were. Bucky tilted his head down and used his other hand to brush away the dark curls away from Tony’s forehead. “Know you hate hearin’ it doll but it’s true. It’s a damn blessing to have you in my arms.”





	Sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling in the mood for some fluffy stuff.

Tony opened his eyes to see light cascading through the window of the house, illuminating the ivory blankets at his feet. Serenity coursed through his veins. It was Sunday morning and it felt liberating to have no plans for the day. Tony closed his eyes briefly and basked in the warmth of sunlight reflecting off his face and down the beautifully bronzed skin of his neck and chest, littered with love bites. He rubbed his feet underneath the sheets and stretched languidly, feeling pleasantly sore from last night’s activities. 

Tony smiled at the memory and automatically turned his head towards his husband. Bucky’s head was tilted towards Tony and his mouth parted, his breath hitching slightly with every inhale. If it weren’t for the rise and fall of his chest, Tony would be concerned for the stillness of his husband’s position. Like a soldier, he laid in bed with his arms resting straight by his side. It was quite the contrast to how Tony slept, arms spread underneath the pillows and his right knee jerked up towards his chest. 

In more ways than one, Tony and Bucky were polar opposites. Although they both had the ability to charm their way through any social group, Bucky reserved his personality for his close friends and family whereas Tony had learned how to captivate an audience since birth.

Nevertheless, Tony was absolutely smitten since the moment he met the Sergeant, dressed in his olive green, form-fitting uniform where he stood next to a smaller man with sandy blonde hair and curious eyes. At first, Tony surmised that the smaller man was his omega, and he tried desperately to quell his disappointment. Yet, when a gorgeous woman with chestnut hair dressed in a white blouse and burgundy skirt scooped her arm underneath the blonde’s and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, Tony felt hopeful once more. It was in that moment that he flickered his gaze to the alpha, only to find him staring straight at him, a sly smirk on his lips. 

The series of events that led to where they are now are both tumultuous and exciting. Here they are years later, in a quant little house close to the river. 

Tony felt the groan of the mattress as he shifted his weight onto his side. Deciding that his alpha had slept enough, Tony sneaked a hand underneath the covers and slid it up his husband’s chest. Tony revelled in the soft moan that escaped his alpha’s mouth. Bucky’s chest felt warm to the touch and Tony moved to his side, right below the ribcage and rested his arm on his navel. His head remained by the soldier’s shoulder, nosing along his armpit to catch a trace of Bucky’s comforting scent.

“Ya’re a weird one ya know that darlin?” Came a hoarse voice from up above. Tony could feel his cheeks heat, so he distracted himself by pressing up against Bucky’s muscled arm. A soft sigh escaped the omega’s lips at the sound of his Brooklyn drawl, which was always lazier when he had just woken up. 

“Can’t help it” Came Tony’s reply, as he brought himself closer to the heat and promptly nuzzled his way into the crook of Bucky’s neck. On instinct, the alpha shifted his body, bringing his arm from underneath the covers to wrap around the smaller man, creating a sense of protectiveness and comfort for his mate. “Sorry I woke you.” Tony whispered. 

“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout doll. Especially when I get to wake up to you every mornin’.” Tony groaned, and Bucky chuckled, knowing full well how much his mate despised how corny his words were. Bucky tilted his head down and used his other hand to brush away the dark curls away from Tony’s forehead. “Know you hate hearin’ it doll but it’s true. It’s a damn blessing to have you in my arms.” 

“Yeah?” Tony whispered, voice catching. Bucky hummed, tracing his right hand underneath the cover, ghosting over Tony’s sides and resting on his stomach. “How’re ya feelin’ this morning. Not too sore?” Tony shook his head. Bucky was perfect last night, he always was. With just the right amount of care and passion to make Tony feel loved and blessed with a familiar burn between his legs. 

When Tony started to shift closer, Bucky gave a chuckle. “What do ya wanna lie on top of me now?” Tony simply gave Bucky a look, one that always managed to render the alpha incapable of saying no. A flash of cold air brushed against Tony’s skin, causing him to shiver, as the covers were lifted. He hurriedly, but carefully, maneuvered his way on top of his mate. He heard Bucky grunt as one of Tony’s bony knees jutted into his side and murmured an apology. 

Tony tried his best to get comfortable but found the difficulty annoying. He huffed as he shifted, seeking out as much of Bucky’s skin possible. Bucky patiently waited for his mate to find the right spot. He was rather understanding given the circumstances they found themselves in. 

“Don’t think you will be able to do this much longer doll.” Bucky murmured, gripping his mate’s thighs as he tried his best to steady himself. Bucky found it endearing how Tony’s legs quivered as he desperately tried to find a comfortable position. 

“You calling me fat?” Tony joked, though his tone held a note of insecurity. Bucky brought his hands up and rested over the round belly, running his calloused palms over the smooth skin. 

“You’re gorgeous darlin’, no question about it. But it’s getting a bit trickier with our little guy stuck between us.” Tony gave a wistful sigh. Bucky was right. As much as he loved flaunting his pregnancy, Tony also enjoyed the mornings where he was able to lie flat on his husband, cocooned in his strong arms. 

Tony placed his hands over his alpha’s and guided them towards the centre of his stomach, where his belly button protruded. Tony thought his belly button was weird the way it stuck out during his pregnancy. Bucky made sure to kiss every inch of him every night. 

“Our little guy is actually a girl.” Tony said, meeting his husband’s stare. Bucky’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. 

“You went to the doctor’s?” He asked. 

Tony gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Nope. Just know it. From the way I’m carrying, I know it’s a girl. Peggy believes so too.” 

Bucky shook his head softly, a smile grazing his lips. “I’ll take your word for it darlin’” He replied, continuing with the gentle massage along the sides of his husband’s stomach. “Hear that baby girl? In a few months we’re gonna meet ya. Your daddy is a bit crazy, but we love him anyway. I won’t let anything happen to either one of ya. I can promise you that sweetheart, I’ll always be here to protect you.” 

Tony gasped as he felt a light kick against his lower abdomen. “Bucky,” He breathed, laughing softly. He guided the alpha’s hands to where the soft kicks took place. “Looks like she recognizes her papa’s voice.” 

Bucky smiled. “Well would ya look at that? You’re quite the smart one aren’t ya sweetheart? Smart just like your daddy.” 

Tony watched fondly as his husband nudged him forward to lean up and press a kiss to his stomach. Tony’s hand curled into Bucky’s locks, and he shivered as the feel of Bucky’s stubble lightly scraped his skin. Bucky had just gotten back from his tour, and the two spent every waking hour together in bed or relaxing down by the river. 

The pair stayed in that position until Tony began trembling from the cold. He didn’t realize his eyes were closed until he felt Bucky shift his weight, causing the omega to whine in retaliation. 

“Shh,” Bucky cooed, sitting up against the headrest. Tony flailed, arms coming up to grasp Bucky for stability. He frowned at being moved from his comfortable position. “It’s okay darlin, I’m just going to run us a bath. How does that sound? Nice warm water. I’ll even feed ya the red grapes you like.” 

Tony moaned softly, falling forward into his mate’s chest. His head felt fuzzy with the prospect of it. Despite the bulge trying to separate them, Tony nuzzled his husband’s neck in appreciation. 

“You’re so good to me.” He murmured bringing his head up to meet Bucky’s eyes. The look of adoration was evident on Bucky’s expression as he tucked a loose curl around his omega’s ear. Instead of answering, Bucky pressed his lips to Tony’s, the latter melting at the soft press of the alpha’s lips against his own. 

Bucky brought his hands up and gently moved Tony off his lap and onto the side of the bed. “Up we go, that’s it doll. You sit here and relax.” 

“I’m not going to break you know.” Tony reminded, trying to lean forward onto his feet. He pouted when his attempt proved to be unsuccessful. He could feel an indignant snort from up above. Tony shot a glare at his husband, who was hiding his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. 

“I don’t know bout that darlin’. I’m pitying ya more than anything.” He said, scratching his stubble. 

“You did this to me.” Tony shot back. 

Bucky hummed. “Ya sure weren’t complaining at the time.” 

Tony huffed. “It’s your damn Brooklyn charm.” He muttered under his breath. Bucky’s eyes held a tone of mirth and he came forward until his arms rested on the bed, causing Tony to dip forward. The bed creaked with the weight. Tony’s toes grazed the carpet. His nose caressed his husband’s. Bucky smiled as he delivered a peck to his lips. 

“How did I get so damn lucky?” He whispered. Tony found he didn’t have the strength to answer but a deeper part of him signaled that Bucky wasn’t asking him. There were times, late at night, where Tony often heard the same question whispered into his ear, after pressing a light kiss to his hair. Tony always remained silent, but he swore Bucky heard him through the fluttering of his own chest. 

Bucky peppered kisses at the bottom of Tony’s chin and lowered himself until he was nipping his way down Tony’s throat. The omega whimpered, tilting his head upwards. His eyes cast to the side table where a picture of Tony and Bucky stood, hands intertwined. Tony was holding a stuffed dog and Bucky was giving him a look full of affection. It was their first double date with Steve and Peggy. Tony remembered being so nervous at the carnival, unsure if the alpha would give him the time of day. Judging by the way Bucky gazed at Tony with something Tony now identified as adoration, managed to curb his insecurities. Who could have guessed that they would be where they are now? 

Tony smiled at the memory and clasped his hands around Bucky’s neck, bringing him down into a bruising kiss. It was as passionate as it was sentimental. Tony tried his best to convey his love, his affection into the kiss. He wasn’t good with words, but he hoped Bucky knew how much Tony loved him. 

Spreading his legs allowed Bucky to gently lower himself onto the smaller man. His bare stomach pressed up against the hard curves of his handsome mate. Tony brought his hand up to cup Bucky’s cheek, his fingers trailing the bristles of his facial hair. Bucky wrapped his hand along Tony’s, giving it a soft squeeze before kissing each finger, lingering on the gold band on his ring finger.

Tony could smell the arousal, both his and Bucky’s, mixing in the fresh summer air. Yet, there was no heat to their actions, no rush to the morning. They took it tantalizingly slow. 

They had shifted onto the bed so that when Bucky finally took him, Tony was surrounded by the comfort of blankets and sunlight beaming onto his face. And when Tony finally came, clenching around his husband’s girth, a sense of overwhelming emotion overpowered him. He cried out, hand reaching blindly for the comfort of his mate. Bucky continued to rub his thumb over his husband’s ring finger as he came, murmuring broken syllables into his mate’s hair which was dampened with sweat. 

Afterwards, they laid side-by-side in their post-sex glow. They waited until their breathing evened out. Tony found his way back into the crook of his mate’s chest. His eyes closed, exhaustion consumed him despite the early morning. 

“Bucky?” Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Yeah darlin’?” Bucky replied, voice thick. 

Tony paused before answering. “How about that bath now?” He felt the vibrations of laughter tickling his shoulder and smiled because Bucky’s laugh was something worth cherishing.

“Sure thing doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave me a comment (I love reading them and it's such a good motivator to keep writing) Also thinking of making this a series, let me know what you guys think.


End file.
